We propose to utilize the multimedia and hypertext capabilities of the World Wide Web to develop a complete, comprehensive set of resources to facilitate multi- university, interdisciplinary collaborative research dealing with any of the Complex Genetic Disorders. In order to develop these resources, a virtual private research network will be developed for one representative complex genetic disorder, namely, autism. Accordingly, this application encompasses the development of a Web-based Virtual Private Research Network for Genetic Studies of Autism (VPRN-GA) that will represent the collaborative endeavors of WebSciences and the currently constituted multi-institutional Collaborative Linkage Study of Autism (CLSA) which includes investigators at Tufts, Vanderbilt, the University of Iowa and Duke. Further expansion of the network may include eight other funded groups who are just beginning a collaboration on autism genetics via an R-13 Conference Grant (two via NIMH, and others via NINDS, NICHD, a private foundation, the Canadian MRC, a French/Swedish organization, and the British MRC and NICHD). This Phase I application focuses on developing static Web page templates for the organization and flow of information dealing with the online submission, review, discussion, evaluation, manipulation, etc., of data and documents (manuscripts); in addition, online communication and bibliographic services for the VPRN-GA will be developed. The VPRN-GA will be evaluated originally by the CLSA investigators, who will function as users/beta-testers. On the basis of the preceding, the accompanying Fast- Track Phase II application will provide for the transformation of static Web pages to a database-driven, fully functional VPRN-GA on the World Wide Web. Also included in the Phase II application is a comprehensive plan for commercialization of the software responsible for the VPRN-GA. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: We anticipate that the primary commercial contribution to sustain the VPRN-GA will arise from the sale of the software that provides for an integrated set of functionalities for collaborative research on autism, complex genetic disorders, molecular biology, etc. Certain of these functionalities will be marketed as individual components, for example, the submission, review and evaluation of molecular biological images on the Web and collaborative interactions associated with these images. Additional revenue will come from sponsorships and advertising. A description of the potential sources of funding support are presented in the Phase II Appendix: Product Development Plan.